The Young Flame Strikes Back!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Young Flame Strikes Back! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Young Flame Strikes Back! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (At the Pokemon School) - - - - Ash Ketchum: Alola! Rotom Pokedex: Alola! Goku: Good morning class! - - - - - - - - - - Kiawe: Littlefoot: There is the only one who can stop Viren from destroying Kiawe's home. Ash Ketchum: Wait a minute! I think I know who you're talking about! That's gonna be Doc! Littlefoot: Correct. Kazu Shioda: Who is this Doc guy? Littlefoot: He's the lone dinosaur. Guardromon: The lone dinosaur? Agumon: We never met him before. - - - - Ash Ketchum: Let's tell them a whole story about Doc. Littlefoot: You got it Ash. (The Lone Dinosaur song starts) Littlefoot Long ago on a mountain tall a mighty egg was lay. Burned by light of the circle bright and cooled by the forest shade. Ketchum Then one stormy evening when icy rain did pour out of the egg appeared the leg of the Lone Dinosaur. Ketchum His neck was long and limber his shoulders broad an lean his eye was high as mornin' sky and his vision it was keen Littlefoot He wandered strong and silent across the valley floor and everybody called him the Lone Dinosaur & Littlefoot Dinosaur Littlefoot His tail was swift as lightning & Littlefoot Dinosaur Ketchum His heart was brave and pure & Littlefoot Dinosaur Littlefoot Whenever times were frightening call his name and he'd be there for sure Lone Dinosaur! Ketchum One day when he was roaming alone out in the west A vicious pack of Sharpteeth came and gobbled up his nest Littlefoot He tracked that pack of varmints and fought them by the score. He left them lying toothless. Kanbara Toothless & Littlefoot And he gave a mighty roar Heroes Dinosaur! Ketchum He promised his protection Heroes Dinosaur! Littlefoot To the helpless and the poor Heroes Dinosaur! & Littlefoot Whenever there was danger They'd never be denfeseless anymore Littlefoot This he swore & Littlefoot The Lone Dinosaur Heroes Dinosaur! Orimoto His tail is swift as lightning Heroes Dinosaur! Kamiya His heart is brave and pure Heroes Dinosaur! Petrie Whenever times are frightening he'll be there to fight the carnivore & Littlefoot The Lone Dinosaur Heroes Yee-haw! (The song ends) Li Showron: So this Doc guy is the lone dinosaur right? Littlefoot: That's right, Li. Mimi Tachikawa: I can't wait to see him. Palmon: Me too. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (The heroes sees Doc) Littlefoot: Doc! You're here! Doc: Hello, kid. Good to see you again. Ash Ketchum: Hey Doc, long time no see. Doc: Hello Ash, it has been a long time. - - Doc: And who is this new friend of yours? Emerl: Hi Doc, I'm Emerl. I'm Ash's best friend and the leader of the SUPS1. Tai Kamiya: Nice to meet you Doc my name's Tai and this is my sister Kari. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Electivire! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Electivire the Thunderbolt Pokemon. An Electric type. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Ayaka's Trumbeak is desperately trying to hold off Viren's Electivire) Ayaka Yukihiro: You can do it, Trumbeak! Do it for all of us! (Trumbeak is straining so much strength holding off Electivire, its beak began to get stronger and bigger, until it began to evolve in a light blue glow) Ayaka Yukihiro: Girls, look! Petrie: What's happening? Airazor: It looks like Trumbeak is evolving. All Heroes: Whoa! (Trumbeak evolves into Toucannon, and the force from the dispersed glow pushes Electivire) Toucannon: Tou CAN! Ayaka Yukihiro: You evolved into strong mighty Toucannon. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Li Showron: You can do it Shinx I know you can. - - (Shinx stands back up and start roar and began to evolve.) Kiawe: What's happening to Shinx? Ash Ketchum: It looks like Shinx is evolving. (Shinx evolves into Luxio) Li Showron: You evolved into Luxio! Goku: A Luxio wow he's mighty. Nemus: And he's stronger too. Tecna: Now he's finally met his match. Rhinox: Yep! Rotom Pokedex: Luxio the Spark Pokemon an Electric type and the evolved form of Shinx. A powerful electric current arcs between Luxio's claws, making it a dangerous opponent in battle. They form small groups and live together. Baron Leltoy: (exciting) Wow a Luxio how cool is that. Cheetor: Yeah! - - - - - - - - - - (The bulldozers tries to get through the heroes, but Doc knocks them all down with his tail) - - - Kiawe: Thanks Doc for saving my family and the farm. Doc: Your welcome Kiawe. You and your Marowak are strong together. Kiawe: Thanks Doc: Good luck kid. (Doc leaves) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: With a help an old friend Doc the Lone Dinosaur. On top of that Li's Shinx evolves into Luxio. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts